


things you said when -

by Joiedevivre



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joiedevivre/pseuds/Joiedevivre
Summary: A series of mini fill requests. Various pairings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gladnoct - things you said when you thought I was sleeping

"I'm sorry." 

The word came out a ghost of a breath, barely a whisper. He could never find them inside himself in the light of day. The guilt was too heavy, even for him, regret eating away at him like searing acid to his tongue. 

He remembered the moment in a series of frozen flashes, Noct's stricken face, his wide eyes full, twisting to anger. His small hands made stronger by his surge of rage, clutching and pulling both at Gladio's chest. 

_I didn't mean it._

_I'm sorry._

_My king._

He let himself reach forward, slowly, to brush the long, soft hairs off Noct's cheek. Even his his sleep, he did not appear restful. Gladio could not remember the last time he had. Noct's pale brow, pinched in a thin line above his eyes, wore trouble like a old friend. 

Shield. His sword duty. Sworn to stand between his king and all who would do him harm. 

_And yourself?_ He asked, accusation bearing down on his conscience with impossible weight. 

_I will do better._

Too late. 

Too much gone by. Too much lost. He could feel it, hour by hour, the bonds they'd shared fraying at the seams. 

"Noct," he whispered. "I will protect you." 

_I swear it. With whatever is left of me, to whatever end we are now facing. I will not leave you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gladnoct - things you said when you were scared

"Noct," Gladio's voice was loud, shouted over the howl of the wind that tore at their clothing. Unhappiness and unease both twisted his face as he glanced toward the ground and then back again. "I really can't stress enough how much I don't want to do this." 

Noct's answering grin was a flash of quicksilver. "You trust me, don't you?"

"It's not that," Gladio ran a hand over his face, shuddering. "I just really - really - " He took a deep breath, didn't move when he felt a warm palm touch his chest and slide over his ribs. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the upturned face before him. 

"I won't let you fall," Noct promised, and Gladio automatically moved his arms to press Noct's much smaller form against, half for comfort and half to emphasize his next words. "Noct. If I fall, there's no way you can stop me. You're so - " He stopped short, not finding an appropriate word. 

"Yes, I can," Noct asserted determinedly. "And you won't fall. But you have to go first. I'm your safety net."

Gladio searched his face, looking for mercy but finding none. He heaved a sigh, squeezing Noct's arms once as he reluctantly slid his hands away. 

"You've done it before," Noct said reminded him. 

Gladio looked over the ledge again, gritting his teeth to keep from trembling "Never this high," he shook his head. 

"Well, someday you might not have a choice," Noct said cheerfully. 

"An encouraging thought," Gladio grimaced. He unhooked his knife from his belt, gripping it against his palm and comforted by the feel. 

He hurled the knife at the distant target, paused, and leaped into the air to feel the magic ripping him out of the world and back in again.


End file.
